


Land and Sea

by listenmymybaby



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Sea, Swimming, jikook - Freeform, jikook au, kookmin, kookmin au, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenmymybaby/pseuds/listenmymybaby
Summary: In which young merboy Jimin gets separated from his family and ends up on land, becoming the victim of some cruel experiments. Years later, still searching for his family, he meets an unknown merman at his old home who he starts seeing more and more after this. Jimin, being absolutely devastated to know who he is, tries to get to know the young man in hopes that he could lead him to his long lost family.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corampopulo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corampopulo/gifts).



> A/N  
> okay, so this is my first time writing on here, I usually write on twitter, I'm a very slow updater so please excuse me for that, I will try my best. Until then you can follow me on twitter to keep updated @etherealjiminie

The pod was in a rush. Their home had been threatened by scientists who exposed the secret of their identities, making merpeople not a legend anymore. This is what they had always tried to escape. Their worst fear was being trapped by humans and being experimented on. The 13-year-old was trying to travel at his fastest pace, but that was considered young in merpeople age. His fast swimming skills weren’t developed yet. There was a heavy storm outside, so the waves were crazy. He was trying to hold on to the hand of his mother. Merpeople during these times would usually settle down in their underwater caves. Suddenly a big underwater wave hit him and separated him from his family. He left out a big scream as he was ripped away from his parents. From there, all he could remember was landing outside on a cold tiled floor of a building near the beach. His fins were shaking from the cold and dry weather. He was shivering. He pushed himself back into the water weakly. He was too much in pain to go underwater, so he just tilted his head on the cold floor and closed his eyes. _This is all a dream._ He whispered to himself while tears ran down his cheeks. He hoped that the next morning he’d wake up in his seashell bed in his family cave. But he didn’t. 

Jimin was awakened by the feeling of being dragged out from the water and loud voices around him. “ Ya thought you could run, didn’t you?” A man with a deep voice exclaimed letting out a bitter laugh. “ Or should I say swim, little guy?”

“ Please let go of me…” Jimin left out a sigh in pain. 

“ Ah, he speaks our language.” The other man laughed. “ He will be a great addition to my new experiments. Everyone will know I was saying the truth when I saw these creatures as a child.”

“ Nobody can know…” Jimin whispered, getting weaker and weaker from the cold. 

“ Take him inside and put him into the bathtub with warm water, Sangook.” The second man ordered his employee. “ I don’t want my only example to freeze to death.”

Jimin was dragged inside, not even raised. Every part of his body was in pain. He just wished he could be back at home in his bed. He was put into a luxurious bathtub with an open view to the sea. He had enough space to completely cover his whole body with water. He was still shaking from fear, but at least he wasn’t near death anymore. At least he hoped he wasn’t. 

“ Is that good?” Sangook asked with a sigh.

“ Mhm.” Jimin nodded with a slight gulp. He was wondering what his family could’ve been up to.

Suddenly Sangook left. Jimin head child voices coming from outside. A little boy, maybe younger than him jumped inside the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway to look at the boy in the bathtub. He then ran closer and stood next to the merboy. “ What are you?” The younger asked with widened eyes and a strong smile. His black hair was covering the left side of his face. 

Jimin was trying to be careful. He had experiences with human kids before and none of them were good. “ I’m Jimin.”  
  
The little boy reached out for a handshake. “ My name is Jungkook.” He said with a squeaky but excited voice. 

Jimin didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was always taught that humans were dangerous. Jimin accepted the handshake with a shaky hand. The little boy was about to say something, but he was dragged out from the room by the two men. Jimin was suddenly lifted from the bathtub and carried into a different room. His body was not shaking anymore. It started adapting to his surroundings. Jimin was put down on a cold metal table in a room that seemed to be a lab. 

" We won't hurt you if you'll be a good boy." One of them winked.

A few other men arrived and held onto him. The one who seemed to be the main scientist approached him with a needle in the small tube. " We're just going to take a DNA test." 

The little boy wanted to scream as he felt someone dragging onto his turquoise hair and shiny royal blue scales, but his mouth was covered by somebody's palm. He was in incredible pain to the point that he passed out after the needle was pulled out from his arm. 

After a few days of experiments and pure torture, Jimin was thrown out from the building by someone, far from the water. He was no use to them. They wanted to leave him to die.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i hope you'll like it :)  
> follow @etherealjiminie on twitter for more

Jimin was sitting on a lounge chair in the backyard of his home, with Taehyung in front of him playing around in the pool connected to the sea with one of Jimin's dogs. 

" You're so moody today…" Taehyung shouted from the pool towards Jimin. He was swimming around and teaching his dog to catch the things he was throwing.

Jimin moved his head towards Taehyung and left out a groan. " I'm just not in the mood to swim." 

" Never heard that from you before." Taehyung laughed while shaking his head. He lifted himself up from the pool and dried his fishtail which turned into a pair of legs. He sat down on the end of Jimin's longue chair. He recognized Jimin was feeling off, it was odd, Jimin was usually quite a positive person and would never be negative. It was against his personality. " Seriously, what's wrong?" 

" It was 20 years ago…" Jimin answered with a sigh.

" Oh." Taehyung nodded. He knew what Jimin was talking about. The day he got separated from his family. Taehyung was well aware of everything and what that pain caused to Jimin.

" I can't believe I'm so old already," Jimin said and leaned back in his chair.

" I know what happened hurts you. " Taehyung said and touched Jimin's hand for comfort. " I can't even imagine all the pain you must have gone through, but I'm here for you. I love you and so do my parents. Instead of remembering all this horror, celebrate the day my mom found you."

" Yes." Jimin nodded." But it's like… I wonder what my family is up to. Or if they remember they had a son at all. "

" Jimin… " Taehyung sighed, trying to help him out of his sadness. But there wasn't much he could, do. Jimin's past was heartbreaking." You'll find them one day."

" One day," Jimin repeated sadly while playing with the loose threads hanging out from his black ripped jeans. 

" We should go on a swim someday." Taehyung said while looking at the turquoise haired boy in front of him." In the sea. You could show me your old home."

" I don’t think it exists anymore,” Jimin answered. He stood up while taking his clothes off. He slowly placed his legs in the water, turning them into his beautiful shiny fishtail.

Taehyung jumped back into the water. He turned on his back and slapped Jimin’s lap with his dark blue glittery fin. “ Stop being so negative, there are beautiful things in this world and you know that.”

“ I’ll go on a swim.” Jimin sighed. " To see my old home. It's a bit far, but I think I know the way."

“ Should I go with you?” Taehyung asked softly. 

“ No.” Jimin shook his head. “ I have to do this for myself.” He jumped inside the water and swam away towards the sea. Taehyung left out a small sigh and decided to go after him, just for protection. 

Jimin swam at a very slow pace, he didn’t want to get on the wrong road by any chance. He hadn’t been to his past home since the incident happened. As soon as he approached the underwater village he used to live in, the haunting sense of no life nearby made him feel emotional. The place used to be alive and busy. But it seemed that no families have returned. He swam to find his childhood home, but everything was so covered by seaweed that it was almost impossible to find a way inside. He identified it by the engravings in the cliff. The door was hard to open, but he did his best to get rid of all the plants. As he swam inside, he found everything damaged. He swam inside his old bedroom and curled up inside the broken seashell bed. He knew things would be in bad condition, but he didn’t think that it would be this bad. He thought he could at least find one thing that was left untouched. As he looked up to see the only remains of his room, he was faced with a merman a bit younger than him. His fin was in the shape of some peacock feathers but instead of feathers, his red tail was decorated with a bunch of colorful crystals on a seaweed belt with pearls, wrapping around his lower body. He opened his fist and dropped a silver crystal necklace in Jimin’s lap. “ To spice up your mood.” The merman smiled and gave a dramatic bow. They had no problem speaking underwater. " I made it."

" You keep your creations on your tale?" Jimin smiled.

" I do, yeah." He nodded. " I don't want to loose them.

“ Your tail is beautiful,” Jimin nodded.

“ No,  _ you’re _ beautiful.” The merman said. A slight accent kicked in as if he was from abroad. Yet, he still seemed like he was from a local pod. Merpeople could easily distinguish who was from which pod just by looking at their fins and tail.

“ Thank you.” Jimin smiled. The male was about to leave, but Jimin swam over to him to stop him from leaving. “ Wait, do you know where the pod who lived in this village went?”

“ No, I'm sorry.” The merman shook his head and swam away. Within a second, he was gone. His side fins gave him the unique ability of swimming at a faster place. Suddenly Taehyung appeared next to Jimin. He respected that Jimin didn't want to talk about anything, especially not about his old home.

The latter leaned on the young male's shoulder and closed his eyes. " I miss them."

" I know you do." Taehyung smiled. " And they probably miss you, too."

" Do they really?" Jimin asked. " I thought they would come back for me."

" It isn't safe for us on land." Taehyung said. " All we can do is do our best to disguise ourselves and hope that we can finally return to our pods one day."  Taehyung was another merman who left his pod. With his mother. They were kicked out from the pod, because his mother fell in love with someone on land and he accidentally became a merman. It was a scandal, this without a doubt left them affected and not having a pod made things hard. They had to adjust to land life, which wasn't easy. Humans and merpeople never had a good relationship. 

" Did you see where that merman went?" Jimin shook his head. " He disappeared so suddenly..."

" What merman?" Taehyung asked. 

  
" He gave me this necklace..." Jimin reached for the crystal hanging in his neck. " He had this beautiful tail with multiple pearls..."

" I don't know." Taehyung shrugged. " Merpeople come and go around here, but I didn't see anyone."

Jimin left out a small sigh and straightened his tail, leaning forward. " He said I'm beautiful."

" Oh, so you're going to melt now?" Taehyung smiled. " I call you beautiful everyday, but when a stranger does, suddenly it's a big deal."

" Nevermind." Jimin shook his head and suddenly something popped in his mind. " NO! I have work soon... I have to go, I'm sorry."

" It's fine, don't rush." Taehyung giggled and gave him a hug. 

Jimin quickly disappeared from the abandoned house and rushed towards the land.


	3. an explanation to special words used in the fic!

**mermaid** \- a female merperson, a mythical sea creature with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail of a fish, conventionally depicted as beautiful

**merman** \- male version of mermaid

**merperson/ merpeople** \- gender neutral term for the mythical creatures mentioned above 

**merboy** \- a young merman

**fin** \-  a flattened appendage on various parts of the body of many aquatic vertebrates, including fish and cetaceans, and some invertebrates, used for propelling, steering, and balancing.

**fluke** \- the end of a merperson’s tail

**tail** \- the lower body part of merpeople

**siren** \- almost look the same as merpeople, but with colorful glowing eyes, longer tails, scales on the body, very mysterious, sirens are believed to have evil intentions such as luring sailors and killing merpeople, they can easily told along from merpeople based on their flukes 


	4. 2

Jimin was spending his day with Taehyung, they finally had a day off work so they decided to go and spend their time in the city center. They were planning to go to the cinema, so while they were waiting for it to open, they decided to go to a local starbucks. It wasn’t a busy one, thankfully. Jimin and Taehyung immediately got over to the counter. 

“ Hello, how can I help you today?” A soft voice asked. Jimin raised his head and made eye contact with the same guy he met while swimming. He was completely shocked to see him here, he wouldn’t have assumed he lived on land, he was too much of a fast swimmer for that. As Jungkook saw him, a smile appeared on his face. “ Oh…”

“ Hi.” Jimin nodded. “ Nice to see you again.”

“ You guys know each other?” Taehyung got confused while looking at the two. “ What did I miss?”

“ I’ll tell you later.” Jimin answered. 

“ We met yesterday.” Jungkook smiled and changed the topic.. “ What’s your order?”

“ I’ll have a Mocha Frapuccino.” Jimin said.

“A Chai Tea for me please…” Taehyung nodded. 

“ Alright, is that all?” Jungkook asked. 

The two boys paid for their drinks and waited at a table until they were done. “ He’s the merman I met yesterday.” Jimin said quietly. 

“ Oh…” Taehyung nodded. “ He just recognized you like that?”

“ What about it?” Jimin laughed. “ I recognized him, too. It’s no biggie. He gave me a necklace.”

“ What if he’s a siren?” Taehyung whispered. Sirens and merpeople didn’t really like each other. Sirens were considered as evil and dangerous, because of their magic skills and luring voice which could hypnotize anyone. They had obvious control over merpeople. Many families hid who they really were, as there were no physical differences between the two creatures. But for those who still believed it was unsafe, they mostly built their own towns. Some moved to land. “ They are the ones who sell all these crystals and whatever.”

“ Oh, please, my pod used to sell crystals and pearls all the time.” Jimin said. “ It’s not a big deal.”

In that moment their order was delivered by the same boy they just spoke to. “ I have a break now…” He told them. “ Mind if I sit?”

“ Sure!” Taehyung smiled. “ Jimin told me you’re the merman he met yesterday.”

“ Yeah.” Jungkook nodded and turned his head towards Taehyung. “ I saw you, too. What were you guys doing at that place?”

“ It’s my old home.” Jimin shrugged. “ It’s a long story. What about you?”

“ Collecting stuff, as always.” Jungkook said. “ That’s my hobby.”   
  


“ Sounds fun.” Jimin laughed. “ I’d join sometime.”

“ Uh, okay.” Jungkook smiled shyly. “ I’ve never had company before. By the way, I wouldn’t have guessed you live on land.” 

“ Same goes for you.” Jimin shrugged. 

“ I guess I’ll see you two around.” Jungkook nodded and stood up from the table, walking outside for a cigarette break. 

“ He’s sweet.” Taehyung drank into his coffee. “ I’d like to know more from him and which pod he comes from. Maybe he’s from yours.”

“ No, I don’t think so.” Jimin shook his head and put his cup down.

Before leaving, Jimin transferred a sign to Jungkook that they were leaving. This meant that when someone threw a sign, that message would be heard in the one’s head who it is directed towards.This was a way of communicating for merpeople without words. Jungkook turned around to look at the two from outside, Jimin and him made eye contact for a moment, then they left. When it was finally time to go inside the cinema, Taehyung and Jimin sat down in the hallway on a sofa. “ He still gives me siren vibes, I’m sorry.”

“ If he is, then we’re fucked.” Jimin laughed. 

“ Not necessarily.” Taehyung said. “ He might be good. I mean, he doesn’t seem like a bad guy to me.”

“ Let’s not make up conspiracy theories.” Jimin cleared his throat.

The movie they came for ended up being decent. It was entertaining enough to keep their attention, but the plot was weak and it seemed rushed. On their way back home, it started raining, so they had to rush back to that one café they were in before going to the cinema. It was the closest and they couldn’t stay inside the cinema because it was closing. Jungkook was actually staying in there for the same reason. He was done with work for the day, but stayed for a bit. The café was basically empty, it was only Jungkook and one another employee. Well, they were also reaching closing hours. As the shopkeeper's bell rang above the door, Jungkook looked up from his phone towards the sound. He was now dressed in his own clothes, he was lazily sitting at one of the tables in the middle, waiting for the rain to pass. 

“ Hey.” Jungkook raised his brows. “ You’re back?”

“ It’s raining…” Taehyung shrugged. 

“ What can I get you?” The coworker asked.

“ Two shrimp salads, please.” Jimin answered with a smile. They quickly paid and then sat down next to Jungkook, who kicked his bag behind him so the two others could fit their legs under the table. 

“ Nice to see you, again.” Jungkook laughed. “ Where have you been?”

“ Cinema.” Taehyung answered. “ On the most horrible film I’ve ever seen.”

“ It wasn’t that bad, he’s exaggerating.” Jimin shook his head.

“ Okay.” Jungkook said as he put his phone down. “ Wait, what are your names? I’m pretty sure we haven’t introduced ourselves. Unless you guys want me to address you guys as merman 1 and merman 2.”

“ I’m Jimin.” Jimin introduced himself. “ And he’s Taehyung. You?”

“ I’m Jungkook.” The younger answered. 

“ Isn’t that a siren name?” Jimin raised his brows. “ I mean, I thought it was.”

“ No comment on that.” Jungkook laughed awkwardly. His name was indeed a siren name, as he himself was a siren. “ I was raised on land, with adoptive parents. I don’t know.”

“ That’s okay!” Jimin smiled. “ We were also raised on land. I get the adoptive parents part.”

“ Okay.” Jungkook nodded.

“ Thank you.” Taehyung sighed in relief.

After the boys ate their dinner, they exchanged numbers and finally left after the rain stopped. 


	5. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, however I had worked hard on this chapter to give you something to enjoy a bit more :)   
> I actually ended up surprising myself with my work on this chapter, as it just see the improvement in my writing. Thank you for reading my fic. I am extremely thankful.

It was a full moon. Jimin was asleep. His balcony door was open, so the light of the moon lit up the room. He was dreaming, in fact quite deeply. It was too realistic. He was running away from the same people who captured him as a child. It was an area full of trees and a very uneven terrain. It seemed too real. But of course, as in reality, there was no use of running away. He was easily captured once he fell. 

Jimin woke up immediately, he took a deep breath and dressed up. It was very early, but he didn’t care. He needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air. He walked out from his room and closed the balcony door. He ran down the stairs leading to the patio and then made his way towards the beach. He wasn’t planning on swimming, he just needed some fresh air. He looked towards the area planted with trees, he wondered if it was the one that showed up in his dream. 

“ Hey…” A familiar voice greeted from the background. 

Jimin didn’t even have to turn around to know who it belonged to. “ Why are you everywhere…”

“ I had a vision.” Jungkook walked next to Jimin. “ About you. I saw you in my dream, too.”

“ What?” Jimin shook his head with a giggle. “ This is so weird.”

“ What were you running from?” Jungkook asked, drifting his vision towards the older man. Jimin raised his head with a gasp, realizing Jungkook must’ve had the same dream as he did. “ Is there something you’re deeply afraid of?”

“ How is it possible for you to have the same dream as me?” Jimin asked. “ We barely even know each other.”

“ Don’t change the topic.” Jungkook told him calmly. “ We can only conquer our fears once we talk about them.”

“ It’s nothing.” Jimin answered. 

“ Okay.” Jungkook nodded. “ Then don’t talk about it.”

“ Are you not afraid of humans?” Jimin asked.

“ Sometimes…” Jungkook said. “ But I have learned to cope.”

“ I don’t think I ever will.” Jimin shook his head. 

Jungkook knew that however he tried getting closer to Jimin, the truth would spill in the end. Yet they still had a connection. Jimin never knew, but it was extremely rare for merpeople to have visions, it was something only sirens and the most powerful merpeople could experience. “ Because you weren’t raised here.”

“ Not by humans.” Jimin nodded. “ But I lived most of my life here, unfortunately.”

“ Do you want to go on a swim?” Jungkook asked. 

“ I’ll go alone.” Jimin told him. “ I’m sorry. I just need personal space right now.” He ran into the sea and jumped into the deep, transforming before his body could be covered by the waves. 

As it was full moon, it was the time when sirens would usually moonbathe and gain power. But somehow, Jungkook wasn’t in the mood that day. He jumped into the water and let himself transform into his siren form. He swam to the top and looked around, seeing if there were any other sirens around. But there weren't. He swam towards Seokjin's home, knowing he'd be out moonbathing. He was another siren. 

" So, what happened?" Seokjin asked, tilting his head back. He was resting his arms on the side of his pool which was connected to the sea. 

" He left." Jungkook answered with a sigh, refusing to turn around to face the moon. He really wanted to befriend Jimin. 

" I told you." Seokjin said. " Sirens and merpeople don't get along." 

" I'm fine until he doesn't know I'm a siren." Jungkook sighed. 

" He's going to find out." Seokjin shook his head. 

" I know." Jungkook nodded sadly. " And he's never going to speak to me again, yes, I know that as well. But I feel this connection we have. I can't let it go. "

“ Okay.” Seokjin laughed, not taking what Jungkook was saying seriously. “ Sure. We’ll see about that connection.”

“ No, you don’t understand…” Jungkook shook his head. “ If he has a nightmare, I have one too. And I even had a vision of him walking to the beach, and he was there.”

“ I still stand by my point.” Seokjin said. “ We’ll see.”

A few hours later Jungkook went on a small swim to collect pearls and seaweed for some more decorations. As he was swimming, he constantly felt someone’s eye on him. He was terrified to turn around, all he knew was that it wasn’t a human because he would’ve easily sensed that. It was a merman.

Jungkook turned around slightly, trying not to show his face too much. 

The merman was Jimin's friend. Taehyung. 

As soon as they made eye contact, Jungkook swam as fast as he could to escape. He knew he should’ve been more careful and switched his form, but this was who he was and he was tired of hiding it.   
Taehyung wasn’t scared, he was rather shocked. Of course he knew Jungkook was in a way deemed dangerous, but he just simply couldn’t imagine him hurt anyone. He saw the honest fear in Jungkook’s eyes. Taehyung wasn’t planning to follow him, he let him be and went on his own way. It was dangerous for mermans to be out during the full moon without a companion.

He needed to swim to a place filled with sirens, so he swam to the underwater home of his biological parents. As a child, he was raised on land by humans. He learnt of his siren form at the age of 16, and then soon discovered his real parents. The underwater village was near an uninhabited island in the middle of the sea. He often dreamt of it as a child. He had to knock on the door multiple times for his father to wake up from his sleep and let him inside. 

“ What is it in the middle of the night?” His father asked tiredly. They swam up to the top, so they will not be bothering his mother. 

“ I needed to see you.” Jungkook said as he sat down on the shore of the uninhabited island. 

“ Oh, no…” His father sighed. “ Are you in trouble? Because if you’re in trouble, I told you I can’t solve it.”

“ I have made a connection with a merman.” Jungkook answered. 

“ Oh, goodness…” His father cleared his throat. “ So, you are in trouble. Didn’t I tell you to be careful? What did you do?”

“ Well, I once found him crying in a completely damaged home and I gave him a necklace to cheer him up.” Jungkook said. “ Well, then he kept appearing in my dreams and then I met him again at the café I work at.”

“ I don’t know what a café is.” His father nodded. “ But Jungkook, this doesn’t mean you are connected, maybe you just… He left an impression on you and you want to be his friend.”

“ Wait for it…” Jungkook sighed. “ So, we ended up having the same nightmare. And I had a vision of him, walking out to the beach at night. That was tonight. And it happened.”

“ A while ago…” His father settled down next to Jungkook. “ I heard a story. That sirens easily get attached to merpeople. Sometimes this was love, but often they were seperated. It was impossible. So, if you feel any type of romance towards him… I think you should let go of that.”

“ But why can’t we get along?” Jungkook asked. “ I heard that there are pods where sirens and merpeople are just fine. They live side by side. Without a problem.”

“ Our ancestors have caused them great trouble, and their ancestors have caused us great trouble.” His father said. “ This is something that isn't easy to settle.”

“ Dad, he’s so…” Jungkook shook his head. “ I can’t put him into words. It’s not romantic, I just… I want him to be safe. I feel there is something that he thinks is bad for him on land. Maybe a past memory or something, but he is searching for something. And I want to help him find that.”

“ Your mother had a past affair with a merman before I knew her, ask her about what you can do.” His father sighed. “ But you better blend in well, because anything sticks out and they will know you are a siren.”  
“ They were asking about my name.” Jungkook groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He looked up at the moon’s position. It was at its highest. He assumed Jimin and Taehyung would’ve been back to their house by now. The water was filled with sirens at this time.“ I need to go.”

He took the short route to swim towards the house where Jimin and Jungkook lived. Far from the house, he rose up to the shore and saw someone moving around the patio. He couldn’t transform himself into a merman due to the moonlight, so he had to be very careful. He went underwater and swam closer to the house. He rose up to the surface again, hiding behind the tiny gate made from tiles to keep the sea water from flooding the patio. Jimin was the one walking around, he seemed upset about something. Just like earlier. Jungkook swam around the house and raised himself up into the shade, transforming himself into human form. He walked over to the front door and pressed the bell. He tried to make himself look presentable with a simple spell which applied some dark red eyeshadow.

He himself didn’t exactly know what he was doin there, but something was pulling him. And also he had to clear himself in front of Taehyung. He waited around five minutes for the older to actually open. 

“ I think you need some explaining to do.” Taehyung raised his brows as he let Jungkook in.

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jungkook tried to play the innocent and took his chunky black boots off. “ But hello to you, too.”

“ I saw you in your siren form, don’t play innocent.” Taehyung sighed. 

“ Whoever you saw, wasn’t me.” Jungkook smirked and changed the topic. “ Actually, I came to talk to Jimin.”

“ He’s out on the patio but…” Taehyung shook his head. “ He told me you had the same dream as him, that you had a vision about him. Mermen don’t have visions unless they have connected with a siren.” 

“ Well, I clearly just had them, so one of us has to be lying.” Jungkook shrugged while walking towards the living room, settling down on the sofa. He was feeling a bit too homey.

“ I am not attacking you.” Taehyung sighed and walked closer to Jungkook. He was holding a cup of water in his hand, the younger knew exactly where this was heading so he needed to leave as fast as he could. “ I just want you to admit the truth!” He said as he threw the water towards the black haired siren in front of him. Jungkook’s eyes lit up, with his powers he led the water back towards the cup. He was trying to walk outside as soon as he could, but Taehyung was quick enough to lead the water towards the younger and make it splash right on him. 

It was too late now. 

Jungkook left out a groan and fell down on the floor in his siren form. Sirens weren’t able to transform back under the light of the full moon, so Taehyung had everything in his hands. The older male made his way around him, but accidentally stepped on Jungkook’s elongated caudal fin. “ Oopsie.” 

“ Be honest, why do you hate me?” Jungkook asked, staring right into Taehyung’s eyes who crouched down in front of him. 

“ Oh, I don’t hate you, I just don’t like it when people lie.” Taehyung smiled. “ I know you are no harm, Jungkookie.”

“ Don’t tell Jimin.” Jungkook shook his head. “ He’d hate me.”

“ Why would you think I’d be dumb enough to tell him?” Taehyung laughed. “ You can’t hide forever though. You either get exposed or you tell him.”

“ You’re not my step-mother on my coming out day.” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “ She said the same thing when I came out as gay and I was like ‘Don’t tell my step-father’.”

“ Bruh, tmi.” Taehyung responded, pulling in the curtains. “ I don’t care about your coming out story.” He picked up Jungkook from the wet floor and put him on the white armless sofa in the living room. “ Wait until you dry. Don’t you dare use your heating powers because if you burn the sofa you pay for the costs.”

“ Has anyone told you you’re not the nicest person ever?” Jungkook raised his brows. 

“ And has anyone told you that lying is bad?” Taehyung asked. 

“ And you think anyone would want to be friends with a siren?” Jungkook said. 

“ I would’ve…” Taehyung shrugged.

“ You made me go through all this for what?” Jungkook whined. “ You could’ve been nicer!”

“ Do you want another splash of water?” Taehyung raised his brows.

“ You’re so annoying…” Jungkook murmured and as the light of the moon didn’t reach him from anywhere, he transformed into a simple merman. His back was still wet, however. He put his head down on the sofa and left out a sigh. “ My elbow hurts.”

Suddenly the patio door opened and Jimin stepped inside, flinching from the sight of Jungkook on the sofa. “ Why are you here?”

“ I came to see you, okay?” Jungkook sighed. “ I saw you were awake, so... “

“ But why are you wet?” Jimin shook his head, taking out a towel from the cupboard next to the door.

“ I tripped and spilled water on him.” Taehyung lied and walked closer to Jimin. “ Also, let’s not keep the curtains open next time during the night, random people keep peeking in.” The house had floor to ceiling windows. Some passerby would stare and it just felt unsafe.

“ Okay.” Jimin shrugged. “ I’m going to sleep… But could I please ask you guys to sleep next to me? On both sides? I am so anxious right now.”

“ In your bed?” Jungkook asked awkwardly. “ Me?”

“ If you aren’t comfortable, you don’t have to.” Jimin crouched down to dry Jungkook with his powers. “ But I’d really appreciate it. I also took a pill and I think it is starting to have its effect on me.” He sighed as he leaned away from the younger, seeing him finally transform back into human form. 

“ I’m comfortable, I don’t want to go home right now anyways…” Jungkook groaned, just thinking about his step-parents fighting. He grew up with only a step-father who had multiple wives through the years. It was weird. And he was too scared of those step-mothers finding out about his siren self. 

The two guys followed Jimin in the bedroom, the younger was given clothes to sleep in by Taehyung. Jimin’s bed was large. It was a lovely royal blue (the same shade as his hair) in the form of a seashell. The bed had enough space for all three of them. Jimin slept in the middle, Jungkook on his right and Taehyung on his left. “ If you wake up earlier, please don’t leave.” Jimin told the youngest. “ Just in case we have the same or a similar dream.”

“ Okay…” Jungkook nodded. Jimin turned his nightlight off and they all drifted to sleep. 

“ I love you, Min.” Taehyung told his best friend. “ Sleep well.”

“ Love you too.” Jimin murmured. 

Jungkook’s lip corners curled up a bit and he stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t used to sleeping in a bed, he would oftentimes avoid his home and sleep underwater. However, Jimin’s mattress, the warmth of the room and the lovely scent of his merman friends made him feel comfortable. As he snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed Jimin had intertwined their fingers to feel extra safe. 

Jungkook had no idea what pain this young merman had to go through in the past, but he was ready to protect him no matter what.


End file.
